custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tasath (Chalkaverse-1)
Tasath is a male Makuta and former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Like most Makuta, Tasath was created from a green liquid known as Antidermis by Mata Nui after the launch of the Great Spirit Robot. Like his fellow Makuta, Tasath found himself as part of the newly created Brotherhood of Makuta, working to create Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. After the tragedy of the Matoran Civil War, Brotherhood leader Miserix thought it prudent to assign Makuta to watch over different islands in the Matoran Universe. Tasath was thus assigned to the island of Chalkis Nui, far in the south. Tasath attempted to involve himself in the affairs of the islanders, finding himself a seat on the island’s council and working with his fellow administrators to make sure the island ran smoothly. While the residents of many other islands came to resent the Makuta assigned to them, Tasath was largely respected and even liked. Battle of Ta-Chalkis Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Abilities •Kraata Powers :•Accuracy: Tasath is able to strike a target with a low chance of missing. :•Adaptation: Tasath can easily adapt to his situation or surroundings. :•Anger: Tasath is able to send a target into a rage. :•Chain Lightning: Tasath can produce a lightning strike that can jump between targets. :•Chameleon: Tasath has the ability to change his appearance to blend into his surroundings. :•Confusion: Tasath is able to induce confusion in a target. :•Cyclone: Tasath can create a cyclone. :•Darkness: Tasath is able to generate a field of darkness. :•Density Control: Tasath has the ability to increase or decrease his density. :•Disintegration: Tasath can disintegrate a target, turning them into dust. :•Dodge: Tasath is able to dodge an incoming attack with ease. :•Elasticity: Tasath has the ability to modify his body's consistency, allowing him to gain flexibility. :•Electricity: Tasath is able to fire bolts of electricity. :•Heat Vision: Tasath can launch beams of heat from his eyes. :•Fear: Tasath is able to induce terror in a target. :•Fire Resistance: Tasath is resistant to high levels of heat. :•Fragmentation: Tasath is able to shatter inorganic targets. :•Gravity: Tasath has control of gravity. :•Hunger: Tasath can leech energy from a target to use for himself. :•Ice Resistance: Tasath is resistant to very low temperatures. :•Illusion: Tasath can create effective illusions. :•Insect Control: Tasath is able to mentally control a large number of insects at once. :•Laser Vision: Tasath can fire laser beams from his eyes. :•Limited Invulnerability: Tasath is nearly impossible to physically harm. :•Magnetism: Tasath can manipulate magnetic energy. :•Mind Reading: Tasath is able to read the minds of others. :•Molecular Disruption: Tasath is able to create a field which can disintegrate inorganic objects. :•Plasma: Tasath has control over Plasma. :•Plant Control: Tasath can mentally control nearby plants. :•Poison: Tasath can poison targets. :•Power Scream: Tasath can produce a deafening scream which can physically harm targets in the vicinity. :•Quick Healing: Tasath can quickly heal any damage he receives. :•Rahi Control: Tasath is able to mentally control nearby Rahi. :•Shapeshifting: Tasath has the ability to shapeshift, limited only by the inability to change his mass. :•Silence: Tasath can mute or deafen a target. :•Sleep: Tasath is able to force a target into a deep sleep. :•Slows: Tasath can slow a target's movement and thought processes. :•Sonics: Tasath has control over sound. :•Stasis Field: Tasath can freeze a target within a stasis field. :•Teleportation: Tasath is able to teleport to any location he has knowledge of. :•Vacuum: Tasath can create an air-free environment. :•Weather Control: Tasath is able to manipulate the weather at will. •Infection: Tasath can infect Kanohi upon physical contact. •Kaita Dissolution: Tasath can disrupt a Kaita fusion. •Telepathy: Tasath can communicate with others telepathically. •Kraata Creation: Tasath is able to create Kraata. •Shadow Hand: Tasath can create a Shadow Hand, allowing him to merge the essence of whatever he grabs with himself. •Makuta Sense: Tasath is able to sense the presence of other Makuta. Equipment Appearances *''Chalkis'' Trivia *Tasath’s name comes from a a Gargoyle name generator. Category:Makuta Category:Chalkaverse-1 Category:Shadow